Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
In some cases, certain electronic devices might not have the computing and/or communications resources typically available to a smart phone. Such electronic devices may occasionally utilize the computing and/or communications resources offered by a smart phone by pairing with the smart phone utilizing an appropriate communications protocol, such as a wireless personal area network (WPAN) communications protocol. It is with respect to these and other considerations that some enhancements have been developed.